Near to you
by Hellsy18
Summary: Kaylen just moved to London with her family and here she meets Seb and her life gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that it was possible to love. I always dreamed to experience the magical emotion, but the issues in my life or more like inconveniences prevented me from that happiness. Sometimes I wander was it all just in my head, the insecurities I built for myself. Thinking when I do recover will things get better, will life get exiting like I always wanted it to. Well I dreamt of this, I dreamt of love. And I got more then I have bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

I would never have imagined that my father could move the whole family to a different country over a job. I mean his career has been hanging loosely on a thread for years, but no one assumed that we will actually have to move one day. I mean how could he do this without consulting us, it wasn't just his life. In my opinion that sounds more then reasonable. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my father and I am proud of his achievements but I refused to move. My mother however gently stated that I am going all the same pointing out that I had no choice in the matter. I didn't mean to sound immature or childish but I loved America I loved my house, my friends, my relatives and everything which held the connection to my home. Now that I moved to London I feel as though I took my old life for granted never realising how fortunate I was. I know this sound boring but my life was never filled with drama, it was pure and simple what you see is what you get. I went to a small school just few streets from my house and had a best friend since kindergarten, Lacy. Everything was more or less perfect, but I always craved for something more I just never realised it at the time. So I think I could say that I was more then a little overwhelmed when the announcement of us moving was made. My reaction was subtle compared to my little sister Jennys but I suppose I always was the more understanding child hers however resembled some of what you would expect of a typical adolescent lets just say the shouting and screaming was bound to reach the neighbours ears.

Within a week we were packed and ready to go. Everything happened so fast, it was more like a hallucination then reality. One minute I was saying goodbye to my friends and the next I'm standing in a three bedroom Victorian house, elegant, formal small and ridiculously dusty. My life was a blur I wasn't sure of anything anymore, and then it hit me. This was a new beginning a new life and I was terrified that I would not be able to fit in, I won't be able to start again when I put all my afford into creating an existence where I could be relatively happy in America. That very night as soon as I enter my new room I dropped down on my knees and tears began to flow freely. The salty liquid was covering my pale cheeks and the uncontrollable subs just could not be stopped. I've left everything, everything is gone now, everything is changed. Those thoughts were flowing through my head I felt so vulnerable so uncovered. I usually never cry its not in my nature this was the first time I broke down like this in years. My mind was swimming and the only thing I could do was fall asleep and hope that tomorrow a miracle might happen and life will somehow get better.

The morning sun glistened through my window creating a warm blanket for my eye lids. It was so warm and comforting that for a second I forgot just were I was, forgetting yesterdays trip completely. But that second wasn't long enough and as the realization slinked in I felt unwilling to get up and face my new life. I couldn't get used to the smell of my new room, it tickled my nose and gave me a chocky feeling in my throat. Another thing to get used to was the time difference, it was to early or late I wasn't sure but my mussels were aching from the uncomfortable sleep. I couldn't understand my mothers enthusiasm about this new life new beginning idea. It was really irritating me. Deep down I hopped it was an act just so that me and Jenny could feel better, but she was never a good actress. I just didn't understand how someone can let go so easily as if the life we lived in America never happened. My alarm clock was now ringing in my ears and I could hear my mothers singing with the radio from the kitchen. This house echoed around me I imagine its because its so small. I tried to open my eye but if I did then this situation would become real and I so badly didn't want to deal with it. The alarm was still ringing but my head stayed firmly on the pillow. I could hear footsteps approaching my room and someone opening the door.

"Wake up sweet heart, come on Kaylen you got school" My dad was standing right by my bed coaxing me. His gesture didn't make me fell better. Another thing my father done in advance was find me and Jen a school. As he put it, the sooner we start living this new life the quicker we will fit it. Yeah right, like I said I don't react good to change.

"Come on get up, Your mum is cooking all of us breakfast"

"Please, just five more minutes" I begged

"Kay out of all of us you had the most sleep" he was chuckling, however I was not amused.

"I like to sleep"

He tapped me on my shoulder silently asking me to look at him. Angrily I obeyed and pulling my head from under the pillow, weakly sitting up.

"Look I know this is difficult but I really wanted this promotion and it's a good thing for us baby. I know you will miss your friends but you will make new ones, I'm sure" My dads eyes looked so innocent and the reassurance was clear in his voice. He was good at making me feel bad about things even though he wasn't aware of it. He sounded so remorseful that I began feeling more then bad about giving him a heard time. I decided that if not for mine but for his sake I will at least act more cheerful.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"At least you don't have to learn a new language" he joked. I chuckled somehow in a strange ridiculous way he did make me feel better.

"Yeah that is the only reason I didn't scream on the plane like Jenny" Now he had to appreciate my sense of humour.

"Ok, now get ready I'm gonna take you girls to school today" With a kiss on my forehead he went to join my mum. Sighting I got out of bed and started getting ready. My mum kindly laid out my new uniform which consisted of a gray skirt, baby blue shirt, navy jumper and a stripy gray blazer on my baby blue kendal chair. Back home I never had to wear a stupid uniform, this one was not as revolting as I expected. The big logo on the badge of the blazer spelled out St Martins Secondary school. I was going to go to their six form and Jen was going to be in year 9. With a deep sight I looked at my reflection studding the stained face behind it. I pulled up my fringe to revile my big blue eyes which stuck out like sorceress on my heart shaped face. My lips were plum and swollen from the just abandoned sleep, but I never found myself unhappy with my appearance as I always considered myself pleasant to look at. Showering quickly and tying my hair in pony I put on the uniform and was down stairs for breakfast within twenty minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Both my parent were sitting at the table silently eating their food. My dad was reading the newspaper and my mum was reading one of her fashion magazines. She was a designer and unlike my dad could work from any part of the world. My mum was different to other mums she looked ten years younger then her actual age making her look like my older sister. Her dress sense always reminded me of a catwalk model, adventurous, brave and breathtaking. But unlike the malnutritioned models my mum had all the right curves in all the right places and I was thankful that I was fortunate enough to inherit that from her. I am a proud 5"6 130 pound teenager.

"Where's Jen" I asked spreading marmalade on my toast.

"She is still in a strop" My mother explained piling eggs on my plate and pouring juice into my glass. She mothered me too much I was 17 years old and if she could have her way she would feed me too.

"She said she is not going to school" my dad was still reading his paper as I stared at him.

"Said you mean more like screamed" my mum handed me several napkins and started arranging her handbag.

"So she's not going then" I asked a little annoyed. I didn't want her to get off so easily while I had to suffer.

"Ohh no she is going, she's just still getting ready"

"How did you manage to convince her otherwise, bribe." I wondered.

"No I have other ways of convincing people" I rolled my eyes at my fathers explanation. Yeah he had ways. He probably offered to buy her a new phone or a play station just to go to school. My sister was an electronic junkie, its disturbing really. As far as I can remember every month she gets a brand new handset. Unlike her I stay faithful to my little Nokia 3310. I don't particularly care what it looks like as long as I can make phone calls and texts.

My stomach was now filled with delicious food. However I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to keep it down by the time I got to St Martins. I wasn't ready for education, this soon. And I wasn't fortunate enough to find that silver lining which I was hopping for yesterday. I began to feel nauseous. Contemplating in my head how this was going to work. Number one I hated attention and I was going to get plenty as the new girl. So maybe hopefully the students reactions are different here in London, and no one cares. Well that's what I was trying to convince to myself. Thankfully I was doing a very good job as the nausea was slowly, very slowly, descending from my body.

Five minutes later loud shattering footsteps were making their way down to the kitchen. Jenny came out fuming, arms folded across her chest. I laughed under my breath. Somehow all that rage looked funny on her cute round chubby face. She threw herself on the chair exaggerating every movement she made. Attention seeker that's what she was. Mum and Dad ignored her, after a simple good morning. They new that fussing over a spoiled child was no good. Mum gathered food on her plate placing it in front of her happily. But Jen refused to eat it gorging it with her eyes instead.

"Smile Jenny" Mum said encouragingly

"It won't be that bad" Jen just sneered at her breathing deeply.

By this time dad had finished his paper and we all made our way outside. Mum went job hunting by foot she said she wanted to explore central London. Dad drove me and Jen to our new school in the company GL Mercedes-Benz. It was beautiful and riding it was joy. It was mid January and the weather was horrible, the water droplets on the windows blurred out the scenery outside. I couldn't even have the slightest orientation to make my way home. Jenny was sitting next to me still quite and angry. I noticed that her eyes were sparkling and watery. At that moment I was sad for my sister, we never got on well but I could feel her pain because I felt the same I just wasn't so graphic about it. Something inside me wanted to shout at her tell her to get over herself. But the moment was inappropriate so I held my lips tight together refusing my urge to hurt her even more.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the school very quickly within five minutes. Meaning it was in walking distance from our new house. This was comforting to know because I really hated busses and haven't got my driving licence yet. Dad offered to walk us in and help as get settled first hand. Jenny dramatically expressed her dislike for the idea while I stood there trying to figure out how to refuse without hurting his feeling. I mean it will be embarrassing as it is without my father around. He sighted defeated after Jenny's tantrum and told us that he will pick us up at four.

I could see he was hurt. My father loved all of this. He never missed a play or a recital of a sports day he was always there no matter what encouraging us. It made him happy being involved in our lives and the older me in Jen got the less involved we allowed him to be. I brushed of my guilt taking a deep breath as I made my way into the main building.

The school looked posh and elite, I was confused to how exactly our father managed to get as enrolled. The building was very modern, renovated perhaps. We walked thought the glass doors approaching the reception desk in the middle of the floor. I looked around at the snow white walls tastefully covered with different paintings. The ceiling was height and bright illuminated by the grand chandelier hanging delicately in the middle of the room. The desk was a light grey marble covered with beautiful flower mantelpieces. My stomach started to tighten and I found myself irrationally nervous.

Jenny was lying down on the marble face pressed against the cold surface. Her face was opposite to me so I couldn't see how she felt about this. A woman in a salad green ensemble walked behind the desk from what looked like a staff room opened for everyone to see by the glass wall separating it from the students. I really didn't understand how they chose desighn over comfort. I couldn't imagine myself in that room.

"How may I help" The women smiled at me peeking at my sister sympathetically. I managed to read the tag on her blouse which read "Willow Connelway"

"We are new here I'm Kaylen and this is my sister Jenifer"

"Jenny" Jen grumbled against her arm. I gave the woman a letter which my dad instructed me to hand in at the reception. A looked of acknowledgment spared cross the woman's silky face. She couldn't be older than twenty five.

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry I forgot you were coming in today." She informed apologetically.

"Ok girls. Here are your schedules" she pulled out two sheets of paper from under her desk, as if they were there for such a long time that her impatience was eating at her core.

She handed one to me and the other to Jen who snatched it out of her hand so forcefully that the woman jumped a little and after processing the shock laughed lightly. I forced a dirty look on Jenny for her rudeness but she shrugged indifferently at me with a lame "Sorry" in the woman's direction.

"I'm gonna show you where your classes are. If you get lost during the day please don't hesitate to come by the desk, I'm always glad to help. Welcome to our school and hopefully you will settle right in"

The way she said hopefully confused me a little. I wasn't sure what she was implying and I really didn't like it. Maybe I was reading too much into it. She walked us through a long hallway. I tried to remember the numbers of the rooms as I was less than willing to ask for help at the so called desk. We stopped at the end of the hallway where Jens class was located.

"Ok remember if you have any problems please don't hesitate" The woman was more cheerful then necessary. I suddenly developed a certain dislike to her for some strange reason.

I gave Jen a weak smile when she hesitated walking though the door as if her sentence was up and she was facing execution. Her chubby cheeks were trembling a little. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and urged her on into the room. She snatched her hand back from my light hold and walked in fiercely.

I was next now it was my turn to face the music. The woman smiled at me, it looked so unnatural. She made me cringe. I followed her again as we made our way upstairs to the second floor. This time it was a small corridor with light blue walls. We walked up to the door 23A.

"This is you" The woman said enthusiastically. My stomach tightened even more. But I ignored it.

"Thank you" I said to the woman urging her to leave, to give me some privacy.

Thankfully she got the massage and with a small smile made her way back down. I waited there longer then necessary. The corridor was empty. Actually to be honest I haven't seen a single person as Miss Conneway lead as to our rooms. Maybe the lessons had started and I was late. That put me off even more walking into a started class.


End file.
